Studies will be undertaken on the molecular mechanisms concerned with hormonal regulation of ovalbumin and conalbumin synthesis in the chick oviduct, as an extension of our previous investigations. By use of nucleic acid hybridization techniques, various parameters of regulation of gene expression and messenger RNA synthesis and degradation will be investigated. The ultimate goal is to isolate a specific gene (ovalbumin) and its regulatory sequences and understand the interaction of hormones and regulatory proteins with DNA in controlling oviduct development and function.